A Melancholy Memory
by TheRoxelShow
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have been going out for a while.But what happens when Alfred tries to commit suicide and Arthur thought it was his fault. And one month after Arthur thought that Alfred died. Alfred shows up in his school? How will things turn out? USUK
1. suicide

Really short chapter but i hope to make the next chapter longer and better. This fanfiction came from a short conversation on facebook. btw Thank you Britain for letting me use the convo. I edited it to make it longer and i didn't know what happened so I had to come up with my own storyline for it.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat there in his room crying, worried about what would happen next. He layed down and started replaying what happened over and over again in his mind. He feared he'd always regret what he did to Alfred. How he let that happen. Now he will never be able to forgive himself.<p>

_Earlier_

Arthur had just come home. He was tired and wanted to sleep. He pulled out his keys and started to unlock his door when he noticed something. There was a note slid under the door. He quickly read it and jumped back into his car and drove off. He drove to a cliff just outside of town. He jumped out of the car went to the edge of a cliff. There he saw a tall, handsome young man. He had sandy blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and glasses that set on his nose nicely. He sat there with his head on his knees. Arthur walked up and sat down next to him. It was quiet for a bit before Arthur broke the silence.

"Alfred? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Alfred just sat there not saying or doing anything. Arthur wrapped a arm around his shoulder.

"If there's something wrong you can tell me you know." Arthur said in a soothing voice.

Alfred looked at Arthur with tearstained eyes. Arthur wiped the tears away and hugged him close.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Arthur pleaded.

"I-it's nothing..." Alfred replied.

"Well it's obviously something. Now please tell me what it is."

Alfred sighed and stood up. Arthur watched him wondering what he was doing. Alfred looked at him sadly and moved closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Alfred? What are you doing?" Arthur asked him.

"I can't stand it anymore so I'm just ending it all. I'm sorry Arthur but just so you know I still and will always love you." Alfred said his voice shaky and melancholy. Arthur jumped up and ran towards Alfred grabbing his arm in an attempt to stop him.

"Don't please. I'm begging you." Arthur said trying to hold back his tears. Alfred just pushed Arthur off causing him to fall to the ground and continued towards the edge of the cliff.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I'm really sorry..." Alfred said as he turned and let himself fall off the cliff.

"NOOO!" Arthur screamed as Alfred fell. He got up and ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over to see if he can see any sign of Alfred. But when he saw nothing he collapsed on his knees and cried. The one person he loved most just jumped off a cliff in front of him. He sat there for hours just crying. When it got dark he decided that it was time to leave. He got up and drove home. He couldn't sleep that night and when he did he had awful nightmares about Alfred. He felt guilty. He thought that he could've done something to stop Alfred but he didn't. He blamed himself for Alfred jumping off that cliff. He thought that he'd never be able to forgive himself, that he'd never be able to move on.

_One month later_

Arthur sat there in the hot classroom silently staring out the window. Ever since the accident Arthur hasn't been himself. He never got over that night. His parents transfered him to a different school. They thought that keeping him there would be bad for him because of all the memories. Moving and going to a different school didn't seem to help much. He even had to go to theripy and consoling but that still didnt help. The teacher came in and smiled at the class.

"Good Morning class! Today we have a new student joining us!" The teacher spoke with such a happy and chipper voice it made Arthur sick. He looked on with mild interest as she continued.

"I would like you all to welcome Alfred F. Jones!" Arthur shot up out of his seat faster than you can blink as the tall, blue eyed, sandy blonde haired man walked in the room. Alfred saw this and frowned looking close to tears.

"Arthur... I'm so sorry..." Alfred choked out.

Arthur didn't say anything he just ran out of the room his hands covering his face as he tried hard not to show any emotion.

* * *

><p>sorry if there are any mistakes here I don't have word anymore (cuz i lost it when my laptop crashed) and what i do have now sucks so yeah i have to download word soon. if you have any advice to make my story better don't be afraid to tell me. i like constructive criticism as long as it isn't to mean. thank you. Review please!<p> 


	2. Truth

As Arthur ran Alfred chased after him. He didn't want to talk to him no matter how much he wanted to know how he survived. He left him! His feelings right then was a mix of anger, confusion, and sadness.

Alfred caught up to him quickly grabbing his arm and stopping him from running any further. He had forgotten his athletic ability was almost inhuman. Alfred turned Arthur around to face him and hugged him tightly. At that moment Arthur choose to let his tears fall freely as he cried into his chest.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you like this." Alfred said quietly.

"Then why did you do it?" Arthur said sounding louder than normal while sobbing. Alfred looked around cautiously.

"I'll tell you later after school meet me at the park near the woods. Please be there." Alfred said and wiped Arthurs's tears away. Arthur nodded and they went back to class.

Arthur thought the school day would never end. It felt like the longest school day he ever had. He could not concentrate on his school work and he kept thinking of Alfred.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of the school day Arthur got up and ran to the park. He saw that Alfred got there before him and has been there for a while. Alfred was sitting there on the swing looking at the ground deep in thought. He looked up and he walked over to him. He smiled weakly.

"Hey Arthur, come on let's go for a walk." He said as he got up and started walked. Arthur followed close behind him looking down. After a long time of walking in silence Alfred spoke.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like that Arthur. I thought it would be better if I wasn't around I didn't realize how much worse I made it."

"Why did you do it Alfred, please tell me I need to know." Arthur pleaded.

"I was afraid that by us being together everyone would be hard on you because your parents hate me and I'm not well liked at school. Everyone says I'm loud and obnoxious. So I thought that everyone wouldn't like you anymore because you're with me. So I figured that by ending it all everyone would be happier and more importantly your life would be better. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry I made your life miserable." Alfred said trying to hold back his tears. Once he got a hold of himself he continued.

"Can you forgive me please? I want to be together with you again. I love you." Alfred said, stopped walking, and held Arthur close kissing him lightly and passionately on the lips. The kiss held out for a bit then Arthur pulled away.

"I'm not sure Alfred. I think that it might be better that we see other people. You deserve better than me. This way my parents won't bother you and you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings."

"Arthur, I don't want anyone else, I want you. You're the one for me. I don't care what your parents say anymore and I don't care what others think of us. I just want to be with you." Alfred said and Arthur looked at him sadly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Alfred. I just don't know if you deserve a second chance. You left me… I don't know" Arthur said unsure of himself and ran off. He ran through the woods and hid behind a bush crying. Alfred followed him and found him behind the bush. He hugged him gently.

"I'm sorry Arthur. Please I won't hurt you anymore. Please give me a second chance." Alfred pleaded. Arthur looked at him sadly and handed him a small golden necklace. Alfred looked at it and recognized it as the necklace he gave him on their first date. It was at a fancy restaurant and he gave it to him. He looked so happy and he noticed that he wore it ever since. Why was he giving it to him? He looked at him puzzled.

"I'm sorry Alfred. But I don't know anymore… I need time to think." He said with tears streaming down his face. He ran back towards his house and he made no move to follow him. He walked home sadly. He wasn't sure he was ever going to get a second chance.

When Arthur got home he ran inside crying and just layed in his bed crying helplessly. What was he going to do? He didn't know anymore. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.


	3. Regret

**__**Okay dudes, So here's the deal I have the story done but in really really short chapters. I'll post one new chapter every day and I'll finish this quick and easy. Sorry for the huge wait. I have so much work. German work is really hard! If you want me to continue one of my other stories tell me which one and I'll put it at the top of my list. Well anyway here you go dudes the next chapter, Regret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alfred's Point of View<strong>_

What was I to do? I hurt the feelings of the most important guy in my life. I sat on the cold ground in the woods staring at the small golden necklace. I had to work a lot and save a lot of money just to ask Arthur out on a date and get this for him. I sighed looking at the sky and watching it darken slowly. The bright sky blue gently darkening as night overtakes day and the nocturnal creatures come out of hiding to find their next meal. My parents will start to worry if I'm out to late. They never gotten over the time I jumped off that cliff. They might think I attempted it again.

Eventually I got up and slowly walked home, looking down the whole way just thinking to myself. What was I going to do if he says no? I couldn't live if he's not there in my life. He's everything to me. My eyes welled up with tears threatening to overflow. After a while of trying to hold them back I finally let them fall freely. I don't know any more. I feel as if my emotions have been lying to me saying he's the one for me. How can he be the one if he hates me? What if he never forgives me?

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed R&amp;R~!<p> 


	4. Questions

Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry for the late chapters. When I said a new chapter every day I forgot that at school there was only half a week and I didn't think to transfer the unedited chapters to a flash-drive to bring home. So instead of one every day I'm going to make it up to you guys by posting the rest of the chapters all edited today! I hope you can forgive me for not thinking about the school week and not putting the story to a flash-drive! Again I am soooooo sorry!

* * *

><p>The next few days Arthur stayed home from school thinking hard. How can he live with Alfred? What if he hurts his feelings again, but how can he live without Alfred? He was all he could think about that night. He let the questions run through his mind. What will happen to their relationship? Will it be mended? Or will the scars between them live forever?<p>

Out of all the questions that went through his mind one kept appearing over and over again standing out among the rest of the questions. How will I find the answers to these questions if I don't take the chances? That question had truth to it. How can he know about anything if he doesn't take the risk and try it?

When he thought this over he came to his conclusion. He knew what he was going to do. He took a deep breath and put and arm over her face. He had to do this no matter what the outcome was. He had to try.

He may never find the answer to some of his questions but he will find the answers to his most important questions. He had to take a risk. He may be hurt in the end but at least he can say he tried. If he is hurt in the end he won't know what to do next.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. Rumors

The next day at school Arthur walked in the class and everyone looked at him. It wasn't long before he was bombarded with questions on where he was the last few days. Students kept asking him questions.

"Hey Arthur were you sick?"

"Arthur, are you okay? I heard you were put into the hospital."

"I heard you tried to commit suicide." Arthur cringed at that word as he remembered how Alfred let himself fall off the cliff in an attempt to kill himself.

"I heard that you had an awful break up that led to you going insane and ending up in a mental hospital." Arthur tried to block out all these questions and awful rumors. Arthur went over to Alfred's desk and set a note on it.

"Arthur, I heard you cut yourself and your parents put you under house lock down." Arthur went back to his seat not speaking at all.

"I heard that Arthur was kidnapped and held for ransom." Arthur watched as Alfred walked into the room and go over to his desk reading the note placed on top.

"I heard that some guys ganged up on Arthur and robbed him then beat him up." Alfred looked at Arthur and nodded.

"Oh really, he doesn't look like he was beat up at all. I heard that he overdosed on pills." The bell rang as the teacher walked in. The rumors and questions didn't stop.

"I think that Arthur just wanted to ditch school."

"No, it couldn't be that. There has to be something else; he was probably doing drugs or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right." They just won't shut up.

As the school day went on the rumors got worse and more awful. Arthur couldn't stand it. He hated it. It was the worst day of his life. Those rumors will go on forever and nobody is going to listen to the truth. It was dreadful.

He was happier once the bell sounded out telling everyone that the day was at an end. The school day may have been at an end but he wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen next.


	6. Forgiveness

Okay guys here is the last chapter! Sorry for the recent short chapters but I had writers block and could only write a little per chapter. I hope you enjoy the final chapter and will want to read my other stories too!

* * *

><p>Arthur slowly walked to the park afraid of what the future might hold. Just like last time there waited Alfred. He sat there on the same swing and as he approached Alfred looked up at Arthur. He muttered the questions he dreaded all day.<p>

"Well? What is your answer? Will you take me back?" Alfred looked at him with pleading cerulean blue eyes. He looked at him and answered his question with another question.

"If I take you back do you promise never to hurt me like that again?" Arthur asked almost in tears. Alfred nodded.

"Yes, I promise you Arthur. I have learned that it never makes a situation better, only worse. I will never hurt you like that ever again I promise you." He said so sincerely and honestly that it made Arthur's heart flutter a bit.

"Then yes I will take you back Alfred. But if you ever do something like that again I can promise you that we can never be together." Arthur said as he hugged Alfred tightly letting his tears fall freely. Alfred kissed Arthur with passionate lips and smiled as they shared that moment together. Arthur smiled too. That was the first time he smiled like that ever since the accident. It looks like scars can be healed after all.

* * *

><p>One final thing before you review or anything. I would like to know if you guys would like a sequel to A Melancholy Memory and if you do then what should it be called and give me ideas for a plot! I need ideas and problems to give Arthur and Alfred if you want a sequel. Also if I do make a sequel I will try to make longer chapters, more yaoi moments, and the most important thing I will try to get the chapters in on time! So please review on this story, give me and input on if you liked it and want a sequel! I hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
